cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Masterbubu
Masterbubu69 (now known as MB69RatedR) discovered CAW in 2007. It was around 2008 where he found YTCW, and decided to give them a resume and character for their show. Masterbubu (The CAW character) started out jobbing for a couple of episodes, until he impressed the Livewire roster by entering #1 in the 10-man royal rumble, eliminating the most people, and staying in there the longest. He was then pushed to the main event spot with a new "Edge" to him. His very first championship match was against a YTCW veteran by the name of The Jericode, and the loser had to leave YTCW. This match happened to be one of the biggest screw jobs in YTCW history. With a little distraction, Masterbubu took the ultimate oppertunity by attacking him from behind and picking up the win. Ever since that match, Masterbubu held the title for almost a whole year making him the longest reigning champion in YTCW history, and became the top heel of the fed, and his hatred continued throughout his career. He then joined several other CAW feds such as YLLWA, SWA, and MWE to name a few. Not as successful as his YTCW run, but he will still make an impact. Leagues Wrestled In *YTCW Livewire (Closed) *YWA (Closed) *YTCW Rage *YTCW Burnout' ' *YLLWA *SWA *MWE *WJW (Closed) *VCW (Closed) *New-WWE *GEW *FAFW In Wrestling Managers *Juicy Lucy (MWE) *CM Punk (New-WWE) Finishers and Signature Moves *'"The Shock Master"' (Cradle Shock) *'"The Master Backstabber"' (Backstabber) *Clothsline From Hell *Spear (Commentator usually marks out when applied) *Standing Body Splash *Standing Shooting Star Press *Bubu-O-Matic *Bulldog *Bubucution *Double arm DDT Nicknames *"The Masked Menace" *'"The Rated M Superstar"' *"The King of Rock N' Roll" *"The Bubu" Entrance Themes *"Save Your Breath" - Hit The Lights (YTCW Livewire) *"Sweating Bullets" - Megadeth (YWA) *'"Phoenix" - Stratovarius' (YTCW Rage/Burnout, Modified version used in New-WWE) *"Never Gonna Stop" by Rob Zombie (YLLWA) *"Never Gonna Stop (Remix)" by Rob Zombie (YLLWA) *"Metallingus" by Alter Bridge (SWA) *Ultimate Warrior's theme (SWA) *Bob Orton's theme (WJW) *"Alien Works" - Jim Johnston (VCW) *"Breakdown" - Breaking Benjamin (YLLWA) *'"Volcano" - Deathklok '(MWE) Championships and Other Accomplisments *'YTCW World Heavyweight Champion '(2 times) (current) *YTCW Champion (1 time) *YTCW Undispited Champion (1 time) *SWA Intercontinental Champion (1 time) *2009 "Most Overrated CAW" Nominee *New-WWE Intercontinental Champion (1 time) *New-WWE Tag Team Champion (1 time) (w/ CM Punk) (current) Luchas de Apuestas Highlights *YTCW Livewire: Ended The Jericode's career (or CAWreer as you guys may say) to win his first ever CAW title *Longest Reigning YTCW Champion *YTCW WM: Masterbubu vs. Toni (Steel Cage Match) *YTCW Highway to Hell: Masterbubu vs. Morris vs. Monoxide vs. Gilberblaze vs. Coolnerd vs. Kevo (Hell in a Cell) *Cashed in MitB at YTCW ONS to become YTCW Undisputed Champion *Made a return back to YTCW Survivor Series 09 and took out Gilbertblaze so Team YTCW would defeat Team NWO. *Defeated CAW Wikia's popular El Jefe to become Intercontinental Champion on his second ever New-WWE match. Additionally, he's responsible for bringing the Intercontinental Championship from Raw to Smackdown. *Lost to his hero, Edge, at New-WWE's Royal Rumble 2. Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Smackdown